


This winter, you’re by my side So it’s different

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [12]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, But theres no sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ, thats a whole another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: "you know that I love you, right?" "you only say that when you did something wrong, what did you do?"
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: bottom jinjin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This winter, you’re by my side So it’s different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAgainKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/gifts).



> thank you to Kevie for Giving me the idea to write Christmas fluff!   
> But seriously, if you want a really good fanfiction writer, go to them. They legit are the nicest and coolest person I've ever met. And I'm not saying this because they told me to, hell they don't even know I'm doing this lol. I legit love their writing so much, it just makes me so happy, I've read their fics each twenty times by now and they still aren't boring. AND THEY ARE SO FUNNY???? LIKE GIVE ME YOUR TALENT, GIMME! But anygays, they are so fucking kind and funny it's not even funny. So go give some love to NotAgainKevin, they really deserve it!!!

Christmas is a lovely time of year, especially for lovers. And Myungjun and Jinwoo are no exception. They love Christmas so much, that they put up decorations in November. The only problem here is that Myungjun usually is the “let’s steal the giant candy cane from the store!” Type of gay and Jinwoo is the “please don’t notice me” type of gay. So to sum it all up, Myungjun is way more Chaotic gay than Jinwoo. Not that Jinwoo isn’t chaotic, no they both are chaotic dumbasses. But Jinwoo is just a more scared Chaotic dumbass.

Which brings us to this situation, where Myungjun and Jinwoo were looking at Christmas sweaters. Jinwoo left Myungjun’s side for one second, let me emphasize that, one second. "you know that I love you, right?" Myungjun asked, "you only say that when you did something wrong, what did you do?" Jinwoo sighed, looking up at his boyfriend.

When Jinwoo looked, he saw Myungjun holding a puppy. “DID YOU STEAL A PUPPY!?” Jinwoo whisper yelled “No, it’s a cut out of one dumbass” Myungjun rolled his eyes, Jinwoo stared in disbelief. “Why do you always assume the worst?” “Because you’re the type of person to see a dog without an owner and automatically think it was abandoned.” Jinwoo sighed, rubbing his temples. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment” Myungjun stuck his tongue out. “I never said it was an insult” Jinwoo rolled his eyes, “but we have to pay.” “Why do you have six reindeer onesies?” Myungjun asked, realizing what was in his hands. “Because we’re going to be reindeer during Christmas whether you like it or not!” Myungjun just rolled his eyes at his cute boyfriend. 

“Why do we have to listen to blackpink” Myungjun whined “what do you prefer us listening to?” Jinwoo asked clearly annoyed at his boyfriends whining, “I’d prefer Astro!” Myungjun answered, holding back laughter. “You do realize we are apart of astro, right?” Jinwoo asked, clearly not getting his boyfriends sarcasm “WAIT REALLY, THEY’RE LIKE MY FAVORITE GROUP?!” Myungjun yelled making Jinwoo put his hands over his ears. “Damn you’re loud” “no cussing child.” “You’re olny two years-” “Nope a child.” “then why are you dating me?” “Because you’re twenty four but your mentality is that of a three year old.” Myungjun replied smirking “says you” Jinwoo rolled his eyes. 

After all their bickering, they finally arrived at the dorms. “What took you so long?” Eunwoo laughed, “myungjun hyung bought-” Myungjun kissed him to silence him. “What did you buy a dildoo-” Eunwoo spoke befire moon bin elbowed him in the stomach “you can’t just ask people that!”. Myungjun finally let Jinwoo go “He bought ten whole bags of candy!” Jinwoo said before running to hide behind Sanha. “I told you guys he would!” Minhyuk spoke entering the room. “Jinwoo come here you little shit!” Myungjun yelled before chasing after the shorter. Jinwoo found a pretty good hiding spot, which was in the cabinet under the sink. And Myungjun didn’t find him, at least until Sanha went to look for the paper towels. 

A loud hysterical laughter interrupted the quiet dorm. “HYUNG HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE?!” “SHUT UP SANHA!” Jinwoo whisper yelled back, scared Myugnjun would find him. They all went to the bathroom to see what the commotion was, They all looked in confusion when they saw Sanha rolling on the ground infrount of the cabinet. “Jinwoo hyung is in the cabinet!” Sanha spoke tears rolling down his face from laughter. And when Myungjun checked, sure enough he was in there. “Jinwoo you’re so short” myungjun laughed, “I’M NOT SHORT, THIS CABINETS JUST BIG!” Jinwoo yelled back Making the others laugh even more. 

After a few pictures and words of encouragement from the others, Jinwoo got out of the cabinet. He had to stretch of course because even his tiny body was still cramped under the sink. “We are totally posting this on to instagram and twitter!” “wait no-” “too late!” Myungjun spoke cheerfully. Jinwoo felt his phone buzz and buzz, he flushed in embarrassment. Jinwoo went to his and Myungjun’s room to sulk. “Baby?” Myugnjun spoke Jinwoo turned away From his lover, pouting. “Babe, I’m sorry” Myungjun wrapped his arms around Jinwoos waist kissing his collarbone. But Jinwoo is stubborn, even if he really wanted to give up and get a real kiss, he was still salty. “NO FUCKING ON CHRISTMAS EVE!” Moon bin yelled “BUT WE CAN ON CHRISTMAS?” Myungjun yelled back “HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK!” Jinwoo yelled blushing furiously. 

“HA, I GOT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME!” Jinwoo kissed him to get him to shut up. “I SAID NO FUCKING!” Moon bin yelled marching into to the room, grabbing Jinwoo and dragging him away from his lover. “HEY BRING HIM BACK!” Myungjun yelled chasing after Moon bin. When Myungjun caught up he grabbed Jinwoo’s other arm, making it a tug of war over Jinwoo. “Jinwoo hyung, how do you feel being fought over?” Minhyuk laughed “I feel like my arms are gonna fall off.” Jinwoo deadpaned.

After a while they gave up, Moon bin deciding to bake cookies with Eunwoo and Myungjun wanting to watch dora the explorer with Sanha. “Our boyfriends are like kids aren’t they?” Minhyuk laughed “HEY THEY HAVE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ON!” Sanha yelled, and in a minute, Minhyuk was cuddling with sanha. “Babe cuddle me~ I’m cold~” Jinwoo just laughed and went to their shared room. Jinwoo would have loved to, but, he still had to finish wrapping his boyfriends christmas present. 

Myungjun’s present was nicely wrapped and neat by the time Jinwoo finished wrapping it. The present was so nicely wrapped, you could mistaken it for the ones in the movies. As if on time, Myungjun walked in, with a pout on his face. “Babe why’d you leave me, I was so cold~” he whined “I was wrapping presents idiot.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes. “Ohhhh! Can you tell me mine- OHHHH THEY’RE SO NICE LOOKING!” Myungjun yelled “no I won’t tell you yours, and thank you!” Jinwoo spoking looking at his boyfriend from where he was sitting, Myungjun gave him a little whine, before giving into the adorable lips of his boyfriend. (to be fair every part of Jinwoo is adorable.)

“Dinner!” Eunwoo yelled through the dorm, breaking their little make-out session. Right when Myungjun stopped kissing him, Sanha barged in before screaming and running away. They shared a little laugh before walking to the dining table. “Sanha said you guys were fucking” Moon bin glared at Myungjun “glare at Jinwoo too if you’re going to glare at me! “Jinwoo hyung is our sweet innocent baby and would never take part in such things” “umm I mean I guess your deaf because I’ve clearly fucked him before-” “JUST ONE PEACFUL DINNER IS ALL I ASK!” Eunwoo interrupted slamming his fist on the table.

Jinwoo’s head was on the dinner table, Minhyuk patting him one the back while Sanha and Moon bin were laughing their asses off. “Move” Myungjun poked Minhyuk, who was sitting next to Jinwoo. “But what if I don’t want to” “Then Jinwoo stand up,” “what why-” “do it” Jinwoo sighed, but got up anyways. “Your such a bottom” Myungjun spoke before moving the chair back, sitting down, then pulling Jinwoo down, so he was sitting on top of him. “How are you gonna eat?” Moon bin laughed, “i’ll feed both of us!” Myungjun excitedly spoke, clearly proud of his idea. “

“Isn’t that uncomfterble?” Eunwoo asked “I mean it’s not like he hasn’t been in my lap before if you know what I mean.” Myungjun replied wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggustivly. Eunwoo just banged his head on the table a few times before Moon bin stopped him. 

“Okay Minhyuk will you bring the dinner to the table?” “sure hyung!” Minhyuk got up, and brought over the food. The reason they were having christmas dinner privately today, is because tomorrow they were going to be filming their christmas for the fans, so they decided to have a separate one just for themselves. “Thank you Minhyuk!” Eunwoo said cheerfully, acting like he didn’t just have a mental breakdown over Myungjun’s dirty jokes. 

Their dinner was as civilized as it could be, sometimes Myungjun would fake moan to make it seem like Jinwoo was grinding on him, but it was quite obvious that Myungjun was just trying to make his lover embarrassed. Finally having enough of this embarrassment, Jinwoo got off of Myungjun, trying to escape to the available chair before Myungjun grabbed Jinwoo by the back of his shirt. “Nooo I’m sorry baby please come back!” “then don’t do it again!” Jinwoo pouted, blush scattering his adorable face. 

Jinwoo finally sat back down on his boyfriend’s lap. He was still pouting, but Myungjun feed him a piece of the ham, so he smiled again. “Ewww stop being so cute, I’m going to barf!” Sanha whined “don’t be jealous that Minhyuk doesn’t treat you as good as I treat my baby!” Myungjun sticked his tongue out “Am not!” “yes you are!” “No I’m no-” Minhyuk shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth. “There are you happy?” Minhyuk huffed, “yes very!” Sanha spoke trough the mashed potatoes, but it sounded more like “yesh berry!” 

“Thank you minhyuk” Eunwoo said, sounding relieved that the little argument was ended. “No problem they were annoying me too!” “HEY I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” Myungjun yelled “Babe, you act like you’re fucking three” “not when I fuck you-” Moon bin, who was on the feft of the two, elbowed him. “Hey-” “this is christmas dinner, we will only have holy conversations” Moon bin interrupted, “thank you babe” Eunwoo sighed, clearly getting used to having random dirty conversations. “No problem honey” “what are we from the 19th century?” “no why-” “nobody calls eachother honey anymore.” Minhyuk stared dead into moon bin’s eyes. “Man you’re scary!” “he’s really just a sweet baby who loves to be cuddled-” Sanha was cut off by Myungjun throwing a green bean at him. “WHAT THE FUCK!” “DON’T SYA WE’RE GROSS WHEN YOU DO THE SAME THING-” he was cut off by Jinwoo kissing him. 

“Will you now shut up?” “only if you give me another kiss” Myungjun winked “god you’re annoying” Jinwoo sighed, before giving in and giving him another kiss. “Okay we get it you guys are cute let’s just move on with this dinner, I want to unwrap presents!” Sanha whined “fine” Myungjun replied. Soon after that, they finished the dinner, everybody to full to continue eating. 

“Okay now we move on to the presents!” Eunwoo clapped after they cleaned up. They all sat down around the christmas tree that they had put up. Everybody was way too excited to get unwrapping their presents. They decided to let Sanha open his present first though, seeing as he was the most excited to open them in the first place. They each were to open once present from each member, so they could get their own private little christmas. “You should open your lovers presnet first!” Minhyuk requested, Sanha nodded, letting minhyuk get his presant and bring it to him. “Here!” Minhyuk yelled happily, Sanha tore open the wrapping paper, very eager to get his present. “THANK YOU!!!” Sanha yelled, hugging Minhyuk’s legs, excited about the present he got. Minhyuk have Sanha a scrap book, but Sanha loved it when he could see his memories and how he evolved through time, so Minhyuk instantly knew it would be a given to give him that. The rest of them made Sanha only happier. 

Next It was Minhyuk’s turn to open his presents. Sanha excitedly gave him his present, Still very happy about receiving such amazing presents. “I hope you like it!” Sanha bounced excitedly on his toes. “I will, It’s from you!” Minhyuk replied before tearing open the present. “Stop being cheesy Myungjun rolled his eyes for the millionth time today. “Says you” Eunwoo laughed before Minhyuk excitedly screamed. “THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!” He jumped up hugging and Kissing Sanha all over. “No problem!” “HOW DID YOU KNOW TO MAKE ME THIS?!” Minhyuk ask excited over the scap book. It’s a wonder how they knew to give each other the same idea of a gift, but whatever made them happy. He was just as happy to receive the next presents as he was Sanhas.

Next It was moon bin’s, he was handed his, by an giddy Eunwoo. “Thanks babe!” Moon bin thanked before tearing the presant right open, he let out an excited gasp. “THANK YOU!” Moon bin yelled, very excited that his boyfriend got him a video game he’s been wanting sense forever. “No problem babe, I knew you’ve been wanting that game sense it came out, but you’ve been too busy to buy it, so I decided to buy it for you!” Moon bin just hugged him tightly in response, so overwhelmed with excitement that he could not process words at the moment. “I hope you like the others presents just as much!” “I’m sure I will!” Moon bin replied, kissing his boyfriend passionately. And he did love the other presents, maybe not as much as he loved Eunwoo’s, but that’s just a relationship bias.

Next was Eunwoo, Moon bin decided, with his brilliant mind, to throw his present. But instead of his lap it hit his lovers face. “IT BETTER BE A FABULOUS OR ELSE IT HIT MY BUEATIFUL FACE FOR NOTHING, YOU BITCH!” “I’m sorry please forgive me please!” Moon bin pleaded with puppy eyes “you’re lucky I love you.” Eunwoo sighed before tearing open his present. Eunwoo blinked for a second before screaming. “WHAT THE HELL!” Eunwoo screamed hitting his boyfriend with the book out of the box. “Hey your the smartest member so I thought you’d like it!” Moon bin said, covering his head from the oncoming attack. “WELL I HATE SCHOOL DUMBASS.” He yelled before dropping the textbook and tackling his boyfriend to the ground. “You better give me the best cuddle of my life after this!” Eunwoo spoke. “Okay moving on, Jinwoo, ready for yours” he said, “yeah!” Jinwoo said happily.

“Here!” Myungjun skipped over to his boyfriend. He was suspiciously happy about this, Jinwoo thought, but he decided to ignore the feeling for now. He carefully opened his present, as opposed to the others, who ripped them open. He then opened the box, he looked blushed, then quickly closed the box back up. “What did he buy you a vibrator?” “...yes” Jinwoo was even redder at this. “When I said did you buy a dildoo you know I was joking right hyung?” Eunwoo asked “yes, but where’s the fun if you can’t fuck your boyfrind’s pr-” “HYUNG SHUT THE FUICK UP PLEASE FOR MY SANITY!” Jinwoo yelled curling into himself, clearly embarrassed. “Just open up your present” Jinwoo sighed, putting the box aside. “But I wasn’t done teasing you-” “nope open it” Jinwoo shoved the box into Myungjuns hands.

“Fine, but you’re no fun!” Myungjun pouted, Jinwoo just rolled his eyes. Myungjun opened the gift and ran up to his boyfriend, then tackled him to the ground. “YOU THINK THAT’S FUNNY YOU LITTLE SHIT!” “yes, yes I do.” Jinwoo Giggled. “What did he give you?” Sanha asked, confused on why he was so mad. “THIS SHIT GAVE ME A MEGAPHONE!” Myungjun yelled The others just broke down laughing, “JINWOO HYUNG REALLY JUST BE STATING FACTS!” Minhyuk laughed “HE REALLY IS!” Moon bin agreed while Myungjun and Jinwoo were play fighting. “Sorry babe!” Jinwoo laughed, but he clearly wasn’t sorry. “No you’re not!” Myungjun pouted, Jinwoo just gave him a magic kiss, which seemed to calm the other down. “The presents you give me on actual christmas better be good!” Myungjun bumped his nose against the younger. “It will It promise!” 

After they all settled down, they decided to leave to their rooms as they all were exhausted. Jinwoo and Myungjun took a shower, (in the same shower because they loved the feeling of eachother washing their hair.) they decided to cuddle, Jinwoo, of course, being the little spoon. “Hey babe, love you!” Jinwoo said, breaking the silence. Myungjun just kissed his cheek before they both fell into dream land. 

\-----------

“Baby wake up!” Myungjun yelled, waking the other up, Jinwoo groaned and rolled over, which consaquently made him fall off the bed. “Owww” Jinwoo whined sitting up, “babe are you okay?” Myungjun asked between laughs, “stop being mean” Jinwoo huffed out in reply. “Are you guys okay, Eunwoo hyung asked me to check on you, he hear a thump.” Minhyuk asked worriedly “It’s all okay, jinwoo just rolled off the bed” after a bit of laughing between the two and a bit of whining from Jinwoo, he finally (attempted) to get up. It took a few attempts, but he eventually got there. 

After he successfully got up, he got dressed, only because Minhyuk had came in to remind him that they were going to do a DDOCA for christmas. He decided on a fluffy pink sweater, (that he had probably stole from on of the other members, because that’s the bonus of being small.) it was extremely oversized and warm, and he loved the color too so it was only bonuses at this point forward. An then a pair of black sweatpants that he had a veige memory of buying at some point in freshmen year, yep thats how much he grew. 

“Is that my sweater hyung!” sanha gasped in fake shock, “probably, I’ve worn all your sweaters at this point, none of you are safe.” Jinwoo glared maliciously, because that was such an evil plan. “You’re so evil baby” Myungjun wrapped him arms around Jinwoo’s tiny waist, and kissed his cheek. “Guys no couply stuff the camera is rolling.” “wait it is? Hold up babe I have to sCREAM” He yelled kissing him before running to where the camera was. 

“Well now that you’re ready we can all go and start unwrapping presents!” Eunwoo claps hurrying them all off to the living room. When they came in they saw Sanha and Myungjun screaming at this early in the morning. “Guys calm down we’re going to get a complaint from the neighbores.” Jinwoo sighed. “Hello this is Astro’s leader-” “who also slept in until Myungjun hyung wake you up at twelve in the afternoon then proceeded to fall off the bed.” Minhyuk enterupted Jinwoo gave a dramatic sigh and looked at the camera like he was in the office. “See this is what I deal with” “and cuddles from your boy-” “Boy best friend yeah his boy best friend.” Eunwoo panicked, they weren’t out to the public yet. “No I meant boyfriend” he stared dead into Eunwoo’s eyes Trying to tell him that they were ready to be out. 

Then he decided to break the tense atmosphere by slapping his boyfriends ass, Jinwoo let out an adorable squeak which made everyone laugh. “HEY THAT WASN’T FUNNY” Jinwoo whined “no but it was adorable” Moon bin spoke patting his back. Myungjun… Growled??? (the author is very confused by this) “Hyung what the actually flying fuck was that” “what you don’t grownl when people steal your boyfriend?” “no, and I didn’t steal him??” Moon bin replied very confused. “Well I do” “you’re like one of those kids in elementary school who growl at people and think they are wolves.” Jinwoo laughed “HOW DARE YOU” Myungjun tackled his boyfriend down to the ground “anyways we need to open presents or else wer’e gonna be like this until next christmas.

“True true.” Myungjun said getting off his boyfriend, “okay, let’s get out stockings first!” Eunwoo smiled, looking at moon bin “oooh lala” Minhyuk suggustivly yelled. “Shut up Minhyuk” Moon bin rolled his eyes, but still ran to where the stockings were placed. The stockings where placed on a random wall since they didn’thave a fire place. Jinwoo was the last one to get to his, but that’s okay, because he got a little kiss from Myungjun. 

“Okay, So we each hid a small gift in our lovers- I mean favorites stocking, so we are going to find out what it is!” Eunwoo said, as they started digging into their stockings, trying to find the gift from the one who “favorited” them. “I FOUND MINE” Minhyuk yelled, being the first to find his, “what is it?” Jinwoo asked “it’s a bracelet that has a heart and s+r on it!” Minhyuk immediately turned to Sanha. “How do you know it was him?” Moon bin asked “who elses name starts with an s dumbass?” “umm, Sinwoo” “I mean he does sin in-” Jinwoo put his hand over Myungjun’s mouth, “not while there’s a camera.” Jinwoo whispered, blush adorably covering his face. 

“I found mine!” Myungjun and Sanha yelled at the same time. “I got a free pass to annoy one of my hyungs!” Sanha yelled, while the others groaned, except for Minhyuk. Because he obviously had given him the present. “Well I got a- AGAIN?!” Myungjun yelled, holding up a keychain of a megaphone. Jinwoo was laughing so hard that he was struggling to breath properly. “Boy you’re lucky there’s a camera on!” Jinwoo was wiping tears at this point. The others were laughing too, just not as hard as Jinwoo. “Well I got your present!” Jinwoo said holding up a little green heart with a picture of Myungjun inside it. “Dude you can’t even talk if that’s what you give him” Eunwoo laughed. “But anygays, I got mine, it’s a resin moon!” Eunwoo said excitedly, Hugging Moon bin. 

Opening presents was just as eventful, they loved and cherished evey single gift they received from eachother. “Okay, how about we clean up and eat some christmas dinner!” Sanha yelled excitedly, making the others nod in agreement. 

Once they all sat down for dinner, that they had made while Jinwoo was still sleeping. The food was delicious, but it always is when Eunwoo cooked for them. Myungjun had decided he wanted Jinwoo on his lap again, and Jinwoo (secretly) wanted to sit on his lap too. “Guys there’s a camera, please at leaset no dirty jokes cough cough Myungjun hyung cough cough.” Eunwoo sighed dramatically “well it’s not my fault I just can’t handle it when You have an adorable boyfriend like Jinwoo” “well controle yourself Myungjun” “why aren’t you looking at Jinwoo if you’re going to look at me.” Myungjun whined. “Because he doesn’t make nearly as much dirty jokes as you” Eunwoo explained, holding back laughter. 

The rest of the dinner was a little hectic, Myungjun kept tried to make dirty jokes, but Jinwoo mostly stopped them. He stopped they by squeaking, turning around and slapping his hand of Myungjun’s mouth. His squeaks made the others coo at how cute their leader is, but then Myungjun growled and they laughed.

It was finally time to end the DDOCA that they were doing, as it was now eight pm and they were all getting tired. So after clean up, they again all went to their rooms. After another peaceful shower together, they changed, and Jinwoo suddenly whined “We forgot about the reindeer onesies!” “yeah, I was kind of hoping you would.” Myungjun laughed, dragging his boyfriend to their shared bed. Once Myungjun managed to pull Jinwoo down to the bed, Jinwoo started to yawn, “baby go to bed.” Myungjun whispered, “okay, good night hyungie”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I didn't expect to finish it before Christmas break, but here we are! Again, thank you so much to notagainkevin for giving me inspiration and encouraging me when I'm down. I would have stopped writing a long time ago if it wasn't for you, and matt of course!


End file.
